Luanne's Loving Husband
by YahooSounding
Summary: Sequel to Jemascola's fanfictions 'Bill's New Wife' and 'Hank's Revenge' from 2005! Bill had just lost everything in his life... Lenore once again and more recently, Peggy! But then, when Luanne arrives to comfort Bill, not only do the two begin an intimate relationship, Bill finally begins to build self confidence! Only marriage and pregnancy await this couple! Bill x Luanne


This story came to me as I was reading the first two stories made by the author known as Jemascola! Around fourteen years ago, he made two King of the Hill stories that were about five chapters each, and both of them involved Bill Dauterive! The first one being how Bill got Peggy to fall in love with him, and the second one about how Hank managed to get Peggy back from Bill! Now, even though Jemascola is still around, he didn't intend on continuing the story involving Bill... but as for me... I saw this as an opportunity to see if I could make it a trilogy! So, with his permission, I've decided to make this story a reality! So, before we do this...

_**BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU READ BOTH "BILL'S NEW WIFE" AND "HANK'S REVENGE" BY JEMASCOLA FIRST! ONCE YOU DO, COME BACK HERE!**_

Before we start this story, though, just a fair warning, this first two chapters takes place between Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 of "Hank's Revenge", and after that, the rest of the story will be after Chapter 5 of "Hank's Revenge"! And yeah, I know both of these stories were written around 2005, and yes, I am aware of 'King of the Hill' canon... let's just say, this is a good look in an alternate universe version of these characters, so that means Lucky will not be making an appearance whatsoever! And remember, if you guys don't enjoy this story because of the pairing within, don't take it out on me. Anyway, here we go with the story!

* * *

To say that Bill Dauterive was having a very bad day is a bit of an understatement. He sighed as he stopped running, as the car he was chasing after had long vanished from his view. He held his head and groaned, looking down in depression.

"It was my chance... my only chance and she's gone... again!" Bill sniffled as he turned around and walked off, sighing unhappily as he started to head back to his little hovel as he looked down. "And to think, things went so well... oh, it's all because of Hank, he dang tricked me into giving up Peggy... he KNEW I loved Lenore, and he used it against me!"

Bill held his hand as he started to give a moan, holding his head as things began to play out in his mind, remembering all that had happened in the past. For the longest time, as far as he knew, Bill had a very big crush on Hank's wife, Peggy. Even though Bill KNEW that Peggy was Hank's wife, he didn't care. Why he would try to chase down his best friend's wife, he didn't quite know the reason. It could have been perhaps that his head wasn't screwed on right, mostly due to the divorce and his weak-willed personality. It could have been perhaps that he had been out of the dating game so long, he didn't have the guts to flirt or go out with another girl. But, as Bill believed, the most likely reason was that Hank and Dale seemed to be very happy with their wives, despite that Bill knew that Dale's wife had once cheated on him at some point... and even though his best friend, Hank Hill, always had the mind of things going his way, he seemed happy with his family life...

A family life... it was something Bill always wanted, but because things went so wrong with him, he could never achieve it. So, that was why, when Hank and Peggy met him at the singles bar that day, with Peggy comforting him, Bill made up his mind to try to persuade Peggy to go out with him... and even though some of his gestures were well-meaning, they didn't QUITE hit it with Peggy. Even in his not-so-subtle approaches, Peggy still rebuffed him. It wasn't until one night, when Bill overheard Hank saying that Peggy wanted to be intimate, but Hank couldn't quite get into it due to an incident with self defense with Bobby, forcing him to go on the couch. After a failed attempt at sneaking into the house, involving disguising himself as Santa Claus, Bill finally decided to tell Peggy why he was here, but when Peggy guessed that he came over because he was lonely, she offered to share the bed with him. While Bill did admit that the way he did it was rather creepy, at the time, he did receive a nice heartwarming gesture...

And so, once Bill got into bed with Peggy, she was the one who initiated the first move... and before he knew it, he had managed to get together with Peggy in a nice little sex session... everything he could ever dream of...

Of course, there was also the rain storm that night and Luanne Platter coming in later on, surprising both Peggy and Bill. But as Luanne seemed to be accepting of Peggy and Bill being intimate with each other (though if it was a dumb blonde moment or because of her fear of storms, he didn't know), she joined him and Peggy in bed... Bill remembered Luanne snaking her arms around the man and her spooning him just a little. Bill put it in the back of his mind though as his main focus was on Peggy. But, as if things didn't get weirder, the next thing he knew, Bobby, Hank and Peggy's son, walked in on the three of them, mostly because of the storm, and he joined the three on the bed.

Unfortunately, Hank found all four of them on the bed that very morning, and as expected, Hank was pretty angry as Bill attempted to run away, causing a ruckus as Hank threatened to kick his ass in front of the awakened people, which he proceeded to do... but much to Bill's surprise and even Hank's surprise, Peggy yelled out loud to Hank that Bill was more serviceable in bed than Hank would ever be, and Peggy announced that she would move in with Bill, much to Bill's joy and Hank's anger.

And indeed, it had been quite a nice couple of weeks for Bill as he started to treat Peggy rather nicely, and even though the inside of his house was a little messy, much to Peggy's disapproval, but she knew she made the right decision. But, even though she felt regret over leaving Hank, Bill had somehow managed to persuade her into not going back to his place... knowing that he had her in his grasp.

That is, of course, until he and Peggy happened to see Hank talking with his ex-wife, Lenore. Immediately, Bill had gotten so jealous that, in a fit of rage, broke up with Peggy and immediately ran over to Lenore's car... which, little did he realize, was part of Hank's plan as Lenore drove off, with Bill chasing after her. Bill groaned, holding his head in as he later found himself in front of his home. He looked back over towards Hank's house, where by now, Hank and Peggy were making up for lost time...

"I was this close... THIS close..." Bill sniffled as he immediately ran inside and started to crawl in his bed, crying a little.

Needless to say, he didn't get out of his room for at least an hour or so... by the time the tears dried up, he heard the sound of snoring from his closet, causing him to scream a bit as he jumped out of bed.

"H-hello?" Bill said in surprise as he turned towards the closet. Slowly, but carefully, he walked towards the door and turned the knob... and swiftly opened the door... causing a familiar man in the orange hat to fall on the floor.

"DALE?" Bill said, awakening the man.

"Huh, wh-" Dale said in shock as he looked around in confusion before looking straight up at Bill. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Dale muttered, "Must have dozed off in there..."

"What are you doing in my closet?" Bill asked in concern.

"Er, well..." Dale paused... before trying to turn the conversation around. "What are YOU doing in... your... room... where the closet... is... even I can't make a turn-around on this one. Anyway, I'm here to gag you up and reunite Hank with his beloved gal!"

Bill looked down in depression, upon hearing that. "You might as well just call it off. Lenore did that for you already."

"Lenore? Your ex-wife?" Dale asked in surprise.

Bill sniffled as Dale stood up straight. "In that case, my work here is done! Now onto exterminating the next house! TO THE BUG-A-BOO!"

With that announcement, Dale ran off as Bill looked down, depressed as he sat down. "Gee, not even a word of comfort... some friends they turn out to be..."

Meanwhile, Luanne Platter, wearing her best clothes (her green crop top, red shorts and white shoes was walking on her way back from her beauty school class when she noticed Dale running out of Bill's house, leaving the door opened. She raised an eyebrow, not acting surprised that Dale was acting characteristically, but she shrugged as she started to head up towards the house, with a question that she had been wanting to ask her aunt. After knocking on the open door, the sound of sobbing was heard as the pathetic man yelled out, "It's open..."

The blonde haired girl paused in concern as she walked inside, looking around the room as she followed the sound of the crying... eventually reaching Bill's room where, sitting down on the bed, sobbing, was the balding man himself.

"Mr. Dauterive?" Luanne asked in concern.

"H-huh? Oh... it's you, Luanne." Bill said as he looked down. "If you're looking for Peggy, she's not here. She went back to Hank."

"Oh... okay..." Luanne said as she was about to turn around... before something stuck to her mind as she looked back at the sobbing man. She put a hand to her chin as if trying to think... then sighed as she muttered to herself, "What would Jesus do?"

The blonde haired girl paused as she looked over to Bill, holding his head with tears welling in his eyes. Luanne took a deep breath as she walked in the room and bent down towards Bill. "Mr. Dauterive, are you feeling okay?"

Bill looked up in surprise to see Luanne checking up on him, before looking down on himself. "It's fine, Luanne, nothing to concern yourself over..."

All of a sudden, much to Bill's surprise, Luanne grabbed his arms and pulled him over as she gave a frown. "You don't seem fine to me... something tells me this isn't your usual depression episodes..."

"Oh... it's that obvious, isn't it?" Bill sighed.

Luanne sat down next to Bill as she patted his lap. "Do you want to talk about it? Is it something to do with Aunt Peggy and Uncle Hank?"

Bill looked over towards Luanne's eyes as in them, there seem to be a twinkle of interest. Bill, taking a deep breath, proceeded to explain from the beginning, with him and Peggy together, followed by the two weeks he spent with her, right down to Lenore coming back and then driving off without a hitch. Bill sighed as he concluded with, "Now, I'm depressed again, I'm lonely again, and worst of all, no girl would ever love me."

"Awww..." Luanne sniffled a bit as a tear fell from her face. "Mr. Dauterive, you really had it bad..."

"The worst part is, I realize that the things I did are things I am not proud of... but I guess I'm a little crazy when it comes to love... maybe I don't know what love is..." Bill looked down sadly.

Luanne paused, looking over at Bill in sympathy as she thought about the ups and downs of her love life. "You know, Mr. Dauterive, we're not so different when it comes to our love lives..."

Bill looked up towards Luanne in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you remember my time when I dated Buckley... and even though he wasn't a perfect boyfriend, I was still treated right. Even after he died, I still remember the good times with him... and things were never the same, even after I started dating other people... and none of them ever worked out... you had other girlfriends too that didn't work out after Lenore, right?" Luanne said.

"Well..." Bill sniffled. "Yes, quite a few... Laoma, Khan's mom... and then there was your mo-" Bill stopped as Luanne gave a small frown. "Er, never mind."

"What I'm trying to say is... maybe the right woman is there for you... you just need to look closer... like I'm trying to find the right man for me..." Luanne said as she looked over at Bill as she put her hand to her head and started to rub it... before pausing. "Wow, Mr. Dauterive, I had no idea your head is so shiny."

"Is it really? I've been trying to get rid of the dandruff and all..." Bill said, blushing a little.

"I mean it, with a little more confidence, I think you'd be best at anything anybody would throw out at you!" Luanne gave a grin.

"Well, as a barber myself, I know what to do with the hair, given the right motive." Bill smiled a little.

Luanne giggled. "But styling hair, it's just not enough to know what the style is..."

"You have to make sure the coloring and the length is just about right!" Bill finished.

"Well, the length is fine..." Luanne smiled as she leaned towards Bill's face. "As long as you know exactly what you're doing..."

Bill gave a small smile, for the first time in his life, calming down as he leaned closer towards Luanne. "Luanne... I'm not sure if I know how to find love..."

Luanne put her hands up to Bill's face, holding it as she leaned closer. "Maybe I can help you..."

Before either of them knew what was going on, their lips connected to each other as they initiated a kiss as both of them began to pull each other in their arms... Bill had not realized it yet, but this would be the beginning of a new, confident lifestyle for himself... as he and Luanne were laying down on the bed, making out, any thoughts about Lenore and even Peggy were gone... his depression was just a mere afterthought... for the moment, the beautiful girl that was in his bed and kissing him was all that he needed in his life...

* * *

That's the first chapter done! Now, I realize there are some people that may not approve the pairing, but keep in mind, alternate universe! Now, there's a lot more where that came from, so keep your eye out! Next time, we'll see Luanne and Bill hang out with each other some more as they slowly fall in love! Until then!


End file.
